Condenado
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque su pasado lo había condenado, pero ella lo había salvado


**Advertencia:** Posible OoC y algo de lime. Lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo único<em>**

Sus manos sostenían con fuerza los barrotes de aquella celda.

La celda que desde hacía varios años era su hogar. Diez años exactamente; diez años encerrado en ese aterrador lugar: Azkaban, el cual no se parecía en nada a lo que le habían comentado, era peor, mucho peor. Era aun más oscuro, tenebroso y aterrador de lo que imaginó.

Tenía que soportar aquello por culpa de su pasado, por tomar decisiones erróneas, por ser tan orgulloso y malditamente Malfoy al no querer recibir ayuda, por hacer caso a su desgraciado padre y sobre todo por seguir a un desgraciado mestizo que a la primera oportunidad fue vencido por Harry Potter.

Su juicio había terminado en una oscura decisión: cadena perpetua. Dejando que la única manera de salir de Azkaban fuese luego del beso de dementor o quizás cuando los años le pasasen factura.

Su pasado había sido una mierda y su futuro quizás terminase en lo mismo, porque su presente era una desgracia, todo a su alrededor lo era. Todo, excepto ella.

Porque aunque jamás lo imaginó ella había tratado de salvarlo; pero no tuvo éxito, su condena ya había sido dictada, él sólo debía hacerse a la idea de que Azkaban se convertiría en su hogar.

Ella lo defendió, enfrentó a todo el ministerio, mostró pruebas-_nunca supo donde las consiguió.-_que demostraban que él había sido obligado por su padre y sin embargo nadie le escuchó, nadie mostró interés en sus palabras.

Draco Malfoy iría a Azkaban eso era lo único importante, no una joven bruja de cabellera castaña tratando de defenderlo.

Apretó con fuerza los barrotes, como si deseara romperlos.

Y quizás en su momento la odio. Porque era algo natural, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y aquella vez no sería la excepción ¿Qué diablos pretendía al defenderlo? ¿Qué rayos ganaba? ¿Acaso le tenía lastima? Y esos pensamientos lograron que la odiara aún más, claro si eso era posible.

Se convirtió en su abogado. Las visitas mensuales eran una ley, le daba los avances o retrasos de su caso; pero nunca había avances. Sin embargo lentamente se acostumbraba a sus visitas, a su presencia, a toda ella en realidad. Y en una de sus tantas visitas sucedió.

Quizás fue el hecho de que eran muchos meses, demasiados días sin ver la claridad del sol, tal vez los dementores si lo estaban afectando, posiblemente fuera que hacía mucho no sentía un cuerpo caliente entre sus brazos, a lo mejor estos fueran los principales factores de que un momento a otro él posase sus ojos en ella insistentemente, escaneándola de la manera más descarada posible.

Y ella fue quien lo enloqueció con un inocente gesto que lo incito, que prácticamente lo llevara a la locura: la constante mordedura de su labio inferior.

Es consciente que él fue quien la beso, sabe que ella le correspondió, está seguro que sus manos se descontrolaron, tocando lugares cálidos y prohibidos, sabe que gimió junto con ella, es consciente de que ella estuvo a horcadas sobre él, luego estuvo debajo de su cuerpo y está seguro que ambos llegaron al clímax en el mismo instante.

Desde entonces las visitas se volvieron semanales, todas y cada una de ellas con la misma intensidad, y con el mismo fin.

Odiaba su pasado, odiaba a su padre, odia a todos los factores que lo llevaron a ese maldito lugar; pero a lo único que no odiaba era a ella.

Ella iría aquella noche, por eso la esperaba. Su cabeza se inclinaba cada cinco minutos, para tratar de mirar por el pasillo; pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya que no podía ver nada.

Escuchó unos pasos, su agarre se relajo un poco, lo supo de inmediato se trataba de ella. Minutos después estaba allí justo frente a sí, totalmente erguida, con la cabeza en alto y con una actitud claramente desafiante que siempre guardaba para él.

Entonces es ella quien se acercó y lo besó, con una pasión, una lujuria y una entrega total, como sí los labios de aquel hombre fuesen su droga, su tranquilizante, su adicción.

Él la besó también, entregándose de la misma forma al beso. Como si no existiese un mañana, como si aquella noche fuera la última de su vida.

Y cuando separan sus labios respiran profunda. Se sonríen y luego vuelven a besarse, porque aquella noche es importante, crucial en realidad.

Porque desde hacía unos meses ella ha pensado en otra posibilidad de sacar a Draco de Azkaban, y aunque es posible que lo pierda todo no le importa, sólo quiere que él sea libre, así debiese de romper miles de reglas.

Y lo hizo.

Su plan se lleva a cabo, gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y unos cuantos imperios lanzados a los guardias. Logran salir de Azkaban y después desaparecen, un pequeño pueblo muggle es su destino, y luego se convertirá en su refugio.

Draco Malfoy sonríe abiertamente. Mira a la castaña y la abraza. Ella se sonroja; pero de igual forma sonríe, sabe que a partir de ese día será feliz durante mucho tiempo.

Desea decirle muchas cosas; pero sabe que tendrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Entonces respiró profundo, agarró su rostro y lo besó, así como lo hizo en la celda, así como la primera vez que él la beso a ella.

- Te amo.- aseguró con firmeza.

Esa es una de las tantas cosas que desea decirle, otra es que tiene un ligero retraso de dos semanas y que es muy posible que esté embarazada; pero como ya ha pensado antes posee mucho tiempo para decírselo.

Él suspiró entre sus labios y los muerde después, como ella hizo para provocarlo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Y a pesar de sus creencias de sus enseñanzas, de sus pureza de sangre. Coloco sus manos en el rostro de ella, le sonríe y después confiesa…

- También te amo.-

Porque su pasado lo condeno. Sin embargo su presente lo libró o mejor dicho Hermione lo había salvado.


End file.
